starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гунганы
Гунганы ( ) — раса разумных земноводных гуманоидов с планеты Набу. Биология и внешность Гунганы являются амфибиями, могут свободно дышать под водой. Строение тела гунганов приспособлено и для наземного, и для подводного существования. Отличительными признаками являются расположенные на выростах глаза, четырёхпалые руки и трёхпалые ноги, длинные уши, с помощью которых они имеют возможность выражать эмоции, а также длинные языки. Развитая мускулатура позволяет им плавать. Будучи всеядными существами, способны употреблять в пищу как мясо животных, так и растительную пищу. Гунганы плохо переносят высокие температуры и обезвоживание. История thumb|168px|Гунган [[Риш Лу]] Гунганы, предположительно, первая раса на Набу. Изначально они жили племенами, которые позже объединились в мощную державу. Исторически, местом обитания гунганов являлись болота. Первые вооружённые формирования племён гунганов были созданы для защиты от нападений диких зверей. Существует информация о войне между племенами гунганов, которая имела место около 3000 ДБЯ.«Иллюстрированный Атлас» До колонизации Набу людьми гунганы являлись единственным разумным видом на планете. После появления человеческих поселений, гунганы самоизолировались в южном полушарии Набу. Гунганы были внесены в перечень разумных рас Галактической Республики под номером ORT831-23,794,928/1NSteve Miller and J.D. Wiker. Secrets of Naboo. February 2001., однако за пределами планеты оставались малоизвестнымисм.: Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман): направленные на Набу джедаи успели ознакомиться с общими сведениями о планете и её обитателях, однако первого встреченного гунгана поначалу определили как «какое-то лопоухое существо» и только позднее Квай-Гон вспомнил о том, что на планете помимо людей проживают «аборигены». Около 4000 лет набуанцы и гунганы предпочитали не контактировать друг с другом. Армия гунганов была создана в 100 ДБЯ для отражения нападения на свои племена.«Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» В 32 ДБЯ большинство гунганов обитало в подводных поселениях. Уровень технического и военно-технического развития гунганов оценить сложно, но можно отметить сочетание высоких технологий (силовые поля, энергетические метательные снаряды, подводный транспорт) и предельно примитивных технических решений (копья, пращи, катапульты…). Гунганы сумели одомашнить несколько видов животных (в составе их армии были отряды всадников, тягловые и вьючные животные), но основную часть армии составляла пехота. После высадки войск Торговой федерации на планету, гунганы и люди Набу заключили вынужденный военный союз и совместно выступили против механической армии Торговой федерации. Великая армия гунганов отвлекла основные силы наземных войск армии дроидов от столицы на равнины к югу от города. После освобождения планеты и снятия блокады торговых путей Набу, королева планеты Падме Амидала и Босс Насс заключили вечный мир между своими народами. После вторжения на Набу гунганы получили место в Сенате. Их представителем был выбран Джа-Джа Бинкс, ставший близким другом Падме Амидалы. Во время Войн клонов Конфедерация независимых систем применила созданное Дженной Арбор химическое оружие — «болотный газ» против одного из поселений гунганов. Культура, искусство и религия 200px|thumb|Гунган-[[ситх.]] О обычаях и культуре гунганов имеются отрывочные сведения. Гунганы являются язычниками, они поклоняются множеству богов. К 32 году ДБЯ гунганы по-прежнему рассматривали людей как «чужаков» и не стремились к интенсификации контактов с нимисм. Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угрозасм.: Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман), но были знакомы с культурным влиянием человеческой цивилизации набуанцев, хотя представления о общегалактической цивилизации у них были ограниченными. Тем не менее, даже рядовые гунганы свободно разговаривали на общегалактическом языке (хотя и с акцентом). У гунганов есть музыкальные инструменты: трубы и барабаны. Из одежды простые гунганы носят штаны и безрукавки и примитивные сандалии (некоторые ходят босиком). Некоторые воины-гунганы имели доспехи (как правило, кирасу с двумя наплечниками), но защиты от выстрела из бластера стандартного дроида В-1 Торговой Федерации они не обеспечивали. Представители * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Рус Тарпальс * Босс Насс * Босс Галло * Риш Лу * Босс Лиони = Появления = * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1 * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса», часть 1 * The Monster * Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core * Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors * Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea * Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Star Wars: Starfighter * * Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar! * Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала * Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн * "Конец игры" * Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo * Jar Jar's Mistake * Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier * Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2 * * The Resistance Within * A Revelation * TopWorld * MidWorld * Head in the Clouds * Clouded Paths * Into the Storm Clouds * Depths of Dorumaa * Something Uffel * * ''The Kaluthin Are Always Greener * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Планета-бродяга * ''Outbound Flight * Star Wars: Jango Fett * Starfighter: Crossbones 1 * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов / comic / novel / junior novel * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * Войны клонов: Пленных не брать * Войны клонов: Планы * Войны клонов: Отбытие * * * * Войны клонов: Долина * * * * * * * * * * * * * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Испытание джедаев * * A Plague of Darkness * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / novel * Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность * * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Звезда Смерти * Tantive IV * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1 * * * * Руины Дантуина * Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2 * Tempest Feud * Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 2 * Наследие Силы: Преисподняя * Millennium Falcon * Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * * Racer Rush}} Неканоничные появления * * LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * * * * Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic advertisement * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Источники * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide * Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide * Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook * Secrets of Naboo * * * * * Угрозы Галактики * * * * * * * * * * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * Totally 20: The Phantom Menace * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * ''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Полная антология рас * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Гунганы Категория:Расы (Г) Категория:Разумные амфибии